Deceived
by xDGuardianExiledXx
Summary: Our main character goes into real-life Minecraft but discovers that it is actually Terraria. Characters from the fanfic Cube Land have trapped her in Terraria. Will she survive? Adding characters from the story Cube Land and mentioning it has been approved by the author Shado-chan. A character in the story has been named after Shado in honor of her givingness.
1. Chapter 1- YESYESYESYESYESNO! (I say)

Chapter 1- YESYESYESYESYES! (I say)

As I tremble and click the last button and install the game. I finally fist pump the air. I have Minecraft! I can finally go and play with my friends. And maybe...just maybe...I might experience the experience my friends had. Travel into Minecraft for real and explore it for real. Not just on a monitor. But thats only a maybe. And some don't get out like some of my friends did. I login to my account and start to build a house to live in. Suddenly, I black out and wake up on a grassy hill. I want to scream in excitement. I traveled! I really traveled! And to real-life Minecraft! I start to stand but narrow my eyes. Something doesn't feel right. It looks too fake. It looks...plastery like the fake trees in the fake forest I visted last year in that museum. Pixels start to shift then and digital code wavers in front of my eye. Someone made..something...to look like Minecraft. But what? A weird melted down version of Minecraft appears in front of my eyes. I recognize it.

Terraria. The Minecraft copier. Okay. Not copy but a similar game. I dislike this game because it's 2D and fake. And my dreams are shattered. Instead of going to a real-life Minecraft, I'm in a real-life Terraria. I groan as slimes go past me. Terraria appears to be 3D. And it probably is. Someone with enough powers to make Terraria look like Minecraft also has the power to make Terraria look 3D. Who has sent me here? As far as I know, the magic only takes you to Minecraft. But I'm here. In Terraria. I tell myself to stop repeating things. I breathe slow deep breaths and look around. I have a copper pickaxe, axe and shortsword. I need to build a house. Luckily, my cousin forced me to play this horrid game and I know the basics. I cut a bunch of wood from a tree. It falls in pixalated chunks and I get it disdainfully. The sun's still halfway though the morning and I might be able to get a good start in this game.

As night comes, I have a house. In this 3D world, I had to make walls as if I was in a regular 2D world. I harrump to myself. What use is background walls in a 3D world? I think back to my situation as I put the finishing touches on my house. I heard of a famous rumor about a girl named Alyssa who managed to conquer the enderman race and become part enderman (or was it lady?). I shrug to myself. At least Herobrine can't bother me here. I shudder on the thought of Herobrine. I race in my house just as night falls and shut the door. I hear slimes turning into zombies and look at my inventory. (Its only a theory but ever wonder where slimes go after the sun goes down? They're actually slimezombies! Just a thought though...) I have made only a crafting table and a furnace and I have some random materials from breaking pots. I then pace the floor of my house and think. Not that I can think with the zombies and flying eyeballs everywhere.

In the morning, I head out to find...anything I guess. I say hello to a slime but it hits me and then I have to kill it. I've been ignoring the guide forever now. He's annoying. You think he's annoying in the game? Well guess what. He just spouts out random "useful" information. I have to mentally ignore that idiot. Two hours later, I'm in a mine (really more of a hole cave in the ground). Two minutes later I run out. There's so many horrible mobs in this game! At last in Minecraft there's just your usual creeper or zombie. I shudder in revulsion. But then I see a pig. Yes a pig. I run to the pig and examine it. It looks like a Minecraftian pig. I pet it then say "What are you doing here?"

The pig just grunts in reply.

A thought hits me. Its Pig! Pig from the famous Minecraftian rumor! But if Pig's here...its not a rumor...I gasp and then hit my head on a torch.

"Ow!"

Pig stares at me.

I stare back.

A thought pops in my head and I ask Pig "Is Al-The Enderqueen here too? Herobrine?"

Pig stares at me and oinks.

I clench my hair in frustration. I'm nowhere near solving the question as to where I am. Suddenly I hear the guide being hit by zombies. Which means zombies are in the house.

"Damnit." I say. I go and swing my broadsword at a zombie and get a few good hits before getting punched in the stomach. "Ooomph." I say. The zombie goes for another punch but I've recovered and sliced it in half. I reclose the doors and make a mental note of adding walls.

In the morning, I sit in front of my house and stare at the ground thinking. Then Pig arrives and has a bunch of orange mushrooms in his mouth. He drops them and starts to nom on one. I stare warily at them and then remember that mushrooms restore health. I pray that they also restore hunger. I start eating one. I make a face and tell myself Terraria mushrooms must be extra rubbery. As I eat, I look around me and do a double take. Was that Herobrine? Holy crap it was. I finish my mushroom and go closer to the spot I saw him. Pig oinks urgently to tell me to go away. I shush him. I go closer to Herobrine. Dangerous? Yes. But I'm not the smartest person in the world either just the most curious one.


	2. Chapter 2- Mythical Holy Water

Chapter 2- Mythical Holy Water

As I walk closer to Herobrine, Pig tries to stop me but I ignore him. Pig then tries to block me but I pet him and say "You can protect me when its time to protect me Pig." Pig doesn't seem satisfied but worried but walks away to nom on some grass worringly.

I approach Herobrine and say "What are you doing here? I thought you were only limited to Minecraft?"

Herobrine sneers and suddenly grabs my throat and lifts me. I start to choke and say "S-stop it!"

Herobrine presses me against a wall and say "I'm not here for your questions. I should kill you now. But I can't. Might as well punish you for interfering with me." He goes to punch me but I kick him instead. He winces but growls and digital numbers surround me and I black out.

I wake up later to a splitting headache and Pig over me oinking loudly and then he runs away somewhere. I'm too tired and pained to say anything or move. I feel the soft grass beneath me and see that it's nearing nighttime. I black out again.

I awake to voices. "Is she okay?" mutters someone?

"Almost. But she has irreversible injuries."

Someone else scoffs. "Not if she gets holy water."

"But that's mythical." says another.

The other same person scoffed again. "Yeah. As mythical as the corruption and the mysterious being that has taken control of it."

At that moment I open my eyes.

"Ah!" says a nurse. "You're awake!"

A person with guns strapped to his back eyes me.

A Guide stands in the corner and starts spouting random stuff at me.

Someone stuffs something in my face and says "Want to buy it?

A guy with bombs (Demolisher?) says "Aw stop it."

The person harrumphes and goes away.

A girl with leaves (Dryad?) around her says "Come on, leave her in peace."

An old person says "In my day..." and rambles on about a story about the his old days. The old person is carrying a red hat.

A girl with a wrench on her back says to me "You doing okay?"

A goblin in a lab coat mutters incoherently

A wizard says "I can fix her right back using magic!"

And finally, Santa Claus says "Oh god. No."

The wizard frowns and then walks away.

I recognize them as the game's NPCs.

I say "Where's your summoner?"

The girl with the wrench (Mechanic I think) says "You mean Shado? I think she's off to the dungeon."

"Shado?" I ask.

The wizard says "You know, our summoner, the one in the Hallow armor and with Excalibur?"

I nod a bit putting the description in for later use.

The nurse then speaks up. "Um...you should look at your wounds."

I frown then look at them and gasp. I am covered with bandages. But the odd part is that I can see binary code underneath it.

The nurse says "It's irreversable."

The man with the guns (The Arms Dealer I think) speaks up "Holy water can fix it."

The nurse says "Thats-"

The Arms Dealer says "Nope. Not if the corruption and the strange person is mythical."

I frown again. "What? Who?"

The wizard speaks up "The corruption is-"

"I know." I say. "Who?"

The Dryard says "A strange tall black creature with humans characteristics appeared in this land."

I gasp. It must be Alyssa, the Enderqueen!

"Anything wrong?" asks the Dryard.

"N-nothing." I stammer.

"Anyways." says the Dryard. "The strange creature began spreading the corruption closer and closer to the Hallow, a scared place. We fear the corruption and the creature with powers might engulf it in darkness."

I say "I want to stop it."

"You can't." says the Dryard. "Shado tried to but got nearly killed.

"Well then." I say. "How can I get holy water then?"

The nurse sighs and the guy who tried to sell me stuff (Merchant?) says bottled water and Hallow seeds which are pretty easy but pixie dust is from the pixies.

The Dryard pipes up "It's very bad luck to kill the pixies and they're nearly immortal."

"Nearly." I say. I can handle bad luck. I start to stand but it hurts.

"No." says the nurse. "You must rest here for a while. Shado will come soon."

I groan and eventually fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Shado

Chapter 3- Meeting Shado

When I wake up a few days later, I decide to explore the house I'm being sheltered by. It's on a humongous hill. And then, there's an impressive room that you walk into that is made up of Hellstone, Mythril, and Cobalt. Red, green, blue, and beigish banners on the wall. A wooden door leads to the outside. Next, there's ladders on the two sides of the room lead up to two rooms. The left upper room is for the guide. The upper right one is for the nurse. The rest of the male NPCs are in rooms above the guide's and he rest of the female NPCs are in rooms above the nurse's. The NPC rooms have a toilet in the left corner with a bathtub that's separated by a door and wall(I assume this is the bathroom), a bed in the middle, a bench near the door, a dresser near the bathroom, a bookcase in the middle of the bed and bench, and a table and chair squeezed somewhere in there. In the middle of the NPC rooms its just a huge room for storage with gold locked chests inside. In the top of the room, books on shelves fill it. There's a few miscellaneous rooms such as a library above the girl NPC rooms. On the top of everything is a room with a throne, chandeliers, two grandfather clocks, and some gold things. There's a mannequin with hallow armor and a crown on it. Underneath the house is locked doors which contain I don't know what. Everything is accessed by ladders. There's also a spare room in the miscellaneous rooms where I'm staying in. There's a chest and a piggy bank in the guest room. Torches are everywhere.

The second I finish exploring, I hear the door slam. "HEY EVERYONE!" shouts a voice. I peek out my door. The NPCs say a usual hello back. The guide goes to tell something to the person which I now assume is Shado. Shado mutters something unintelligible and yells "HELLO NEW PERSON!"

I meep and a girl in Hallow armor goes up to my room. She seems loud and friendly.

"So, the guide has told me about you. I assume you want to get the mythical Holy Water." she jokes.

I nod meekly.

She says "Great! I'll join!"

'Shado has joined your party' I tell myself jokingly.

She beckons me to follow. I follow her to one of the locked doors and she opens up to a room full of mannequins with armor on them and chests on shelves above them. She goes to a chest and gets something. She then gives me a set of spare dragon-like Adamantite armor. I put it on and say "Cool!"

She then give me Admantite tools, a flail called Dao of Pow, an Admantite Glaive, Admantite Repeater, flamarang, a Zapinator, and an Admantite sword.

She gestures towards the Zapinator and says "I use cheats and hacks to get that. And Santa Claus too."

I gape.

She says "I have Hallow armor, a harpoon, Gungir, Hallowed Repeater, Light Disc, a laser rifle, and my trusty Excalibur. She gestures towards a really cool looking gold sword.

I just open and close my mouth.

"And you know the pride of the collection?" She holds up a GIGANTIC blade. "The Breaker Blade." she says.

I say "AWESOME!"

She nods. "I know right? Took me months to get these."

I nod.

She says "Well, lets go off for the mythical Holy Water!" She stops then and tosses me potions and soup. "For later."

I nod and say "Lets go off adventuring!"

She follows me out and say "By the way, what's your name?"

I answer "I go by Xile."


	4. Chapter 4- One Step Closer

Chapter 4- One Step Closer

As I follow Shado, I continue to ask her questions although she thinks I'm pestering her (I'm not! I'm just curious!). She finally throws her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Stop! Please stop! If you've been thrown in here, you should at least know something!" shouts Shado in exasperation.

I roll my eyes and say "I don't know why I'm here. The only thing I know about Terraria is how to survive the first night!"

Shado seems to facepalm and say "Come on. We're heading near the jungle." Before I ask a question, she raises a hand to stop me. "The jungle is full of creatures. Their names should come to you. Just kill what you can."

I nod. As soon as we step in it, things called Snatchers and Jungle Bats attack me. I shoot blindly with my Zapinator. Snatcher and jungle bat guts fall on me and I grimace in disgust. Shado throws her Light Disc and more guts appear. When the monsters are gone, I grimace at my armor which is now stained with monster blood/guts/whatever/I-don't-even-want-to-know. I hurriedly sweep off the debris and continue with Shado. Pretty soon we're at the Hallow biome but I can see corruption creeping in.

"Crap." says Shado. "The corruption's already consuming the Hallow."

I spot a pixie and am about to kill it.

Shado stops me. "'Stop it." she says through gritted teeth. "They're sacred."

"Yeah." I say. "Sacred and extinct." I motion to the corruption. "If that takes over, they'll not only be _sacred_ pixies, but also extinct pixies. Corrupted pixies will replace them."

Shado sighs and motions to me to kill one. She mutters "I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life."

I just smile and swiftly obtain some pixie dust. "Huzzah. Not mythical after all."

Shado looks like she wants to kill me a million times over which isn't impossible at this rate.

I craft a holy water. "Hey, this exists."

Shado says "Well, then, drink it."

I drink the whole thing and then a light surrounds me. I feel immeasurable pain and scream.

Shado goes to help me but I scream "No!"

Shado hesitates but then light surrounds me and I drop. The digital code is gone, but my hair is silver and my eyes are red. I'm palish too. I look like the opposite of Shado who has black hair and purplish eyes. Shado hands me a glass of Ale. I try to stop her and whisper "It's unhealthy."

Shado rolls her eyes and say "'Its ginger ale."

I drink it and a restoration potion. I feel better but feel like I'm going to throw up. Which I do. Shado grimaces but I feel a bit better. I stand up and Shado helps me stand. I push away her arm. "I can stand." I say.

Shado eyes her skeptically but doesn't do anything. "If you say so..."

I say "Now we need to stop the corruption."

Shado says "'We need Rainbow Rods, Fairy Bells, and Holy arrows."

I say "What are-"

Shado interrupts me and says "They can stop whoever is doing this. Happy?"

I sigh and say "Fine. How can we get the supplies to do this?"

Shado says "Erm. For one, since pixie dust exists, we need to kill more pixies. We also need to kill unicorns-"

"Unicorns?!" I say.

Shado says flatly "Unicorns are evil. So we must exterminate them."

"How can pixies be good but unicorns evil?!"

Shado shrugs.

I sigh and say "What else?"

Shado says "This is the hard part."

"Great." I say.

Shado says "The easy part of the hard part is digging under the Hallow and getting crystal shards. BUT."

"What?" I ask.

"We need to get a Soul of Light which is dropped by underground creature, which you can make into a Mechanical Eye which summons the boss The Twins which drop the Soul of Sight." says Shado.

"WHAT?" I say. "I'm so going to DIE before I finish all this!"

Shado says "Well at least you didn't have to get all the souls to make cool stuff. It took me forever to get my armor. That's why you don't have one."

"Was that some smugness I heard?" I say.

"Yes. Why yes you did." says Shado. "Now let's get freaking started to get the stuff."

"Fine." I say as I start killing pixies and unicorns.

Shado puts on a satisfied expression on herself and starts digging underground.


	5. Chapter 5- I So Hate Flying Eyes Now

Chapter 5- I So Hate Flying Eyes Now

Shado quickly gets a vanful of crystals and I get a truckload of pixie dust and unicorn horns. Shado says "Well, let's get those Soul of Lights." We drop off the crystals, pixie dust, and unicorn horns at Shado's house and go in her mine to get the Soul of Light. We have to travel far to get underneath the Hallo biome because creatures only under the Hallow biome can drop Souls of Light. Illuminant Slime and Bats scurry around leaving pink afterimages. They are easy to spot. Chaos Elementals teleport everywhere causing blurry pink spots in my vision. Enchanted Swords, similar to Shado's Excalibur, swing around. I duck to avoid a swinging sword and shoot at it with my Zapinator. The sword slashes at me angrily but I parry and block with my own sword. The Adamantite sword slashes easily and I began to get used to it because of the lightness. And also because it looks like it came out of a Sci-Fi movie.

Shado deals with a Chaos Elemental swinging Excalibur and throwing out Light Discs like a boss. I envy her but remind myself that she has more experience. Soon, we have a bunch of Soul of Lights. Shado says "We need to go to the house to craft it."

"Oh come on!" I say. "Do we need more stuff?"

"Nope. We need to craft this using a mythril anvil."

"Oh come on!" I repeat. "This is such a complicated game!"

"Yeah but it's my game and world." says Shado.

"What do you mean?"

Shado rolls her eyes and says "This is supposes to be a singleplayer world. My singleplayer world."

The meaning hits me in the head. "Oh. Sorry."

"No prob." says an exasperated Shado.

Soon we're crafting the stuff in pairs and I grab one of each. "Equip your arrows."

"What?" I say.

Shado whacks her head and yells "JUST FREAKING LOAD THEM IN YOUR CROSSBOW! AND SPRAY PIXIE DUST INSIDE YOUR ZAPNINATOR!"

"Okay." I say. "Chill."

Shado says "I'm just...exasperated...and tired. Lets just get this over with."

I do what she says and then she says "Call your fairy spirit."

"WHAT? COOL!" as I ring the bell summoning a red pixie. "AWESOME! AND IT MATCHES MY COLOR THEME!" I say beaming.

Shado has a blue pixie.

I smirk and Shado says "What?"

"Guess gold isn't good for everything." I say smirking again.

Shado just glares at me.

The pixie says "We can only be on for 5 minutes at a time and we have to regenerate power every 2 minutes after our 5 minute period."

I say "Oh."

Shado gets out a HUGE harp and plays it a bit. "Good it still works."

"What is that?" I say.

"Oh just something for emergencies. Take your emergency item." She throws me a laser rifle.

"COOL!" I say.

"And equip these items." says Shado as she throws me Spectre Boots, a Star Cloak, an Obsidian Shield, a Band of Regeration, and a Band of Starpower.

I equip them and say "Do you have these?"

"Yup." says Shado. She hands me this moon charm. "Equip those instead of your Star Cloak when there is no more hope."

I nod and say "So where do we craft this mechanical eye?"

Shado holds up a creepy looking eye not unlike the flying eye beasts. "I already have."

We go outside to what Shado calls "The Arena" and wait for dusk. The Arena's basically like the Colosseum but not destroyed and bigger.

Shado says "Ready?"

I swallow nervously and nod.

Shado throws it in the air and two eyes appear out of nowhere. One eye spits out Cursed Flame and another shoots particle beams. Shado and I speed around and shoot out of our magical items and attacking with our weapons. Occasionally we strike while dodging and get hurt. I manage to slip in potions and so does Shado. Pretty soon they only have half their health but they start to glow.

"Um. What's happening?" I say.

"They're changing." Shado says grimly.

"Crap." I say.

The green pupil eye now has a giant mouth instead of the pupil with humongous teeth. The red pupil one has a giant laser out of its eye. Their veins are gone and they're now white. The laser has more damage and so does the teeth attack. We manage to defeat them with only half a heart left.

Shado and I pant as we drink potions.

"Do...we...have...to...do...that...again?" I ask.

"No...but..at...least...it...wasn't...Skeletron... " answers Shado.

"Whos...Skel-" I start to ask.

"Don't...ask..." cuts off Shado.


	6. Chapter 6- Short and Simple

Chapter 6- Short and Simple

As Shado and I approach the corruption, I smell something like sulfur. "Ew." I say.

Shado says "Corruption smell is usually more mild but it's gotten stronger. Here have a candy cane candy to help."

I suck on one and sigh. It does help the smell. "Where do you get these?"

"Christmas presents." says Shado.

I nod and step towards to go into the corruption. Shado drags me back. "Are you crazy?!" she asks.

"No. Whats wrong?" I say.

"There's a freaking wall of digital code all around it. I saw a slime step in it and melted into hot goo." she replies.

"Oh." I say. A slime jumps towards me and push me in. Shado goes to stop me from falling in but I do.

"**NOOOO!"** says Shado as if she was in a dramatic movie.

The slime melts into goo. I don't. Instead, I stay intact and get out of the corruption and punch Shado. "I'm okay."

She blinks. "B-b-but..."

"It must have been my former condition." I say referring to the digital code that formerly surrounded my body.

Shado nods thoughtfully. "Lets see if I can go in just by touching you."

"That sounds wrong." I said.

Shado hits me in the head. "Well _excuse__ me_ if I'm not the person thinking in a perverse way."

I roll my eyes and then drag her in the corruption. The fact that Shado's not melted goo tells me that she was right.

"Told ya so!" she says.

This time, its me who smacks her in the head.

"Ow!" Shado crys out.

Then I see the monsters. They're all a few steps from attacking us.


	7. Chapter 7- The Big, Bad Wol(ves)

Chapter 7- The Big, Bad, Wol(ves)

Eater of Souls, Devourers, Corrupters, Slimers, Corrupt Slimes, World Feeders, Minecraft zombies, Terraria zombies, Minecraft and Terraria skeletons, Creepers, and Endermen charging at us.

"Shiz!" says Shado. She starts whacking and killing any mobs that comes close to her with Gungir.

I start killing mobs with my Dao of Pow. Shado's using Excalibur to smack things but then the enemies disappear.

"What the-?" I say.

Shado looked around nervously. "I-I think there's trouble coming."

"Indeed." said a mysterious voice. We looked to where it was coming from and saw Herobrine leaning against a wall of ebonstone blocks. He was smiling evilly. He looked at me and mock-frowned. "You survived? Hmp. We'll have to see about that. You _will_ die along with your puny friend."

"Hey!" said Shado.

Herobrine ignored her and continued on "When I came here, I was uncertain. Too much things to help players defeat us, too much creatures to lure to our side and too many complications. But now, I am certain that Shado will lead us to victory."

I looked at Shado and mouthed "What?"

Shado shook her head, confused. She obviously didn't know about the person who shared her name.

Herobrine, seeing our confused looks smirked and said "Not that pathetic girl next to you, Shado, the enderqueen. But I've said enough. Time to take you in." He snapped his fingers and endermen appeared everywhere trying to grab us and teleport to who-whos-where. We fought, of course but there were too many and we were taken away to the...enemy side.

I blinked and we were in a room with no exits or anything with a weird block for walls. The endermen had disappeared and we were alone. I tapped the wall with my drill. "This room is completely made out of end stone. A much stronger one in fact. Our tools can't penertrate it. Nor can our magical weapons."

Shado kicked the wall. She had a grumpy face. "Hmph. And there's a person with my name. How can I deal with that?"

I laughed a little. "We're trapped and probably going to get killed and you're worried about someone else with your _name_?"

Shado frowned. "My name is very unique."

I laughed a little more. Shado glared at me. I shrugged. Right then, an enderman came in. "The queen demands your presence. Please come."

I gripped my sword. "And if we don't want to?"

"Then we shall have to result to desperate measures." he said as another enderman appeared.

I prepared to slash their faces off but Shado stopped me. "'We better not tick them off or this "queen" will kill us immediately. At this point, 'sooner than later' is not good."

I hesitated and then nodded. This time, it was my turn to glare and the enderman teleported us to the dungeon. From what I learned, it was _the_ dungeon, where players fought Skeletron but it was in the corruption and was corrupty. We were smack-dab in the middle of it. On an obsedian platform above, a black and purple corrupted Terraia throne rested with an enderman-girl hybrid sta boredly. She had a black crown that had purple particles floating around it that she was twirling around her finger. She came to attention as we came in and put the crown on the pointy part of her throne, resting it there momentarily until later use. Shado glared at her for "stealing" her name I suppose. I, on the other hand, tried to look for any escape routes. Shado was observing her surroundings as well as glaring.

"Well well." said ender-Shado. "If it isn't the two heroes ready to destroy me and my wounderful new empire."

"I thought you were going to conquer Minecraftia." I blurted out.

Ender-Shado glared at me with absolute hate in her eyes. "Terraria has much more resources. I can use it to prepare for the conquering of Minecraftia. For now, I will have to get ready _and_ dispose of you all."

Shado said "We aren't going anywhere until I get my name back!"

Ender-Shado looked amused. She then said "Whatever." and clicked her fingers. "Give them to Oblivion-wait. No. Give them to Herobine. I'm sure he'll have some _fun." _An enderman came and grabbed us and before I could say "Hey!", we were in an arena. _  
_

"Welcome." said a voice from above, which I recognized as Herobrine. "To your death." He cackled and said "Say hello to your worst nightmares."

Shado sighed. "'I guess we'll have to fight." I nodded.

"But I bet my worst nightmares are much worse than this." I said.

A few moments later, a hidden door opened and Terraria werewolves/Minecraft endermen hybrids appeared. They looked like 8 ft. black werewolves with purple particles floating around them. Their eyes were red and their arms and legs were longer than usual. Their claws were also really big. They could teleport and pick up things. I gulped. "'Nevermind."

Herobine cackled "Instead of starting with easy mobs, I'll deliver the hardest first. Gives you more of a disadvantage eh?"

Shado muttered to me "This keeps getting better and better."


	8. Chapter 8- Only One More Step

Chapter 8- Only...One...More..Step...

"Load up your holy arrows!" said Shado.

I loaded them into my repeater and fired. They hit the wolves full on and Shado's followed. The arrows only made a small dent in their health but some of the purple particles disappeared.

"Keep on firing!" yelled Shado. I kept on firing but Shado took out her Rainbow Rod and waved it in the air. It made a rainbow and hit the wolves. The wolves were blinded by the light but kept on moving using their scent. Shado put her rod away and took out Excalibur. "Time for desperate measures." she muttered. She said to me "Don't stop firing!" Purple particles fell away and Shado started to attack them with her sword. It took out a chunk of their health and I asked myself "Can't they teleport?" I thought of something and stopped firing. The wolves started to teleport.

Shado said "What are you-?"

I said "Holy arrows are good against endermen or endermen creatures!"

Shado nodded briskly. "Then keep on firing!" I started to fire again and the wolves stopped teleporting. Shado continued to whack them.

Herobrine tisked. I almost jumped in surprise! I was concentrating on the fight and almost forgot about him. He sighed and snapped his fingers. The wolves suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" said Shado.

"Command blocks." smirked Herobrine.

"Wait..You can bring Minecraft things in here?" I asked.

Herobrine just motioned his hand and another gate opened revealing fireworks. They launched, throwing vile powder everywhere. And then a rumbling noise came from the ground and Shado yelled "Jump!" We jumped and an Eater of Worlds/the Destroyer hybrid flew out, with purple particles surrounding it.

I mentally facepalmed and used my Zapinator to fire at it. Shado used her Gungir to attack it. We jumped around as we attacked. The hybrid creature then had multiple lasers come out from its body, some hitting Shado and I.

Shado sighed and took out her light disc, throwing it at it. She soon switched to her laser rifle and we both blasted away at it, jumping if necessary and drinking health potions whenever the lasers did too much damage. But then mechanical/endermen Terraria probes appeared and they fired more lasers. We shot them down but eventually we ran out of potions and we were down on low health. I grimaced.

Shado said "There's only 2,000 health left. We can do this."

"You mean 1,500." I said.

"'Whatever." said Shado.

We were soon down from low health to 5 hearts.

_We will **not **die!_ I thought. Apparently the heavens thought the same because a wall blew apart, killing the mobs and as the smoke cleared, I saw that Herobrine had disappeared and a figure in cobalt armor had emerged.


	9. Chapter 9- Hey I'm Not an Idiot

**Sorry you rare readers but I had school stuff to do and I apologize (Not enough says one reader). Anyways, read on! Btw, my Terraria knowledge is kind of outdated so feel free to remind me of anything I forget.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Hey I'm Not an Idiot and I'm Here to Join You All

The person calmly brushed themself off, took in the surroundings of the arena and sighed. "This isn't the bathroom...I thought it was in this direction...Ugh I wasted my dynamite."

Apprarently it was a clueless guy. "Hey you." The guy looked to us as if just realizing we were there.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how much you're in danger right now?"

"No."

"Idiot." He glared at me. "The corrupt are is evil! Anyone could sense that. Anyways, how did you get in here?"

The guy replied "Anyone could know it. Just defeat all the pre-Harcore mode including the Wyvern and the Slime King. Plus the Wall of Flesh and then take these few materials combine them and then..." He rattled on.

I looked at Shado. "Did you know this?"

She shook her head. Even if this guy was annoying he at least had some useful info. "Well who are you?"

He replied "And why should I tell you that? I'm not an idiot." I could've laughed at that.

"Because apparently we are trapped underground and you will be too..?"

He laughed. "We're at the end of my mine tunnel. I could easily get out of here. I just happened to dynamite in her to look for somewhere to take a piss. Mining has no bathroom breaks."

I frowned (and Shado kind of threatened him).

He said "Okay! Okay! My name's Cloud."

"Cloud?! What kind of name is Cloud?!" I almost died of laughter.

He punched me. "'That's why."

I punched him back. "Well then."

Shado piped up. "I hate to interrupt your fight but I hear creatures and I'm pretty eager to get out of here."

I nodded and we followed Cloud out of here- running.

Up on the surface we were back in the Hallow-no corruption yet. I had to take Shado back from the corruption the painful way and sadly Cloud had no more of his potion (how convenient...).

"Do you know anything else?" Shado asked him.

He rambled on about something called consoles.

"Consoles..?" Shado and I said in unison.

"You know, in the real world? Geez you guys have been here for a long time." he said.

"Oh!" said Shado and I. "Those consoles..."

He nodded. "We can go to my place. I more written down."

"You know the language here?" Shado said. "The books won't let you write in them unless you know it. I've been here long and can only decipher the spells."

He rolled his eyes. "Unlike you two, I researched before coming here."

"Whoopee." I said.

"So you guys coming or not?" he said.

"For your information, we are _ladies._" said Shado.

"Whatever." he said.

"And yeah, we're coming." she said. "Just don't try anything funny."

"Me?" he said mockingly. "I would never dream of it."

"Let's just go." I said and we headed to the west.


End file.
